


Never Know What

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Huzah for both of those things, M/M, Masturbation, Sorry I can never take anything seriously oop, Tags Are Hard, They live together in an apartment, Voyeurism, also, fucking superman?, two voyeurism one shots in one day haha, what's that about?, who is this kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: SuperBoner™





	

**Author's Note:**

> more voyeurism because there isn't enough imo  
> alsooo  
> catch me being fucking weird on twitter @DemonAtADesk  
> have fun i guess??  
> i don't like this one as much pscht  
> also like  
> past tense of grind  
> ground is correct, but sounds like murder or something no thanks?  
> and grinded is incorrect but sounds better?  
> does it really matter? idk
> 
> also thank you my favorite gay  
> you know who you are

“Josh, Josh, Josh, please.” Tyler drew out the please with a long whine. Tyler was squirming and whimpering under Josh, the lighting of the lamp in their room hitting all the right places on Tyler. Josh gently grabbed Tyler’s hips and grinded down against him.

But before anything fun could happen, Josh was so rudely awoken by his dick. 

Of course, the first night they get their beds set up in their new apartment Josh wakes up at 2:47 in the morning and he’s hard. Like, unbelievably hard and the slightest movement caused him to whimper high in his throat. Great, really great, so great in fact that Josh decided to fist bump his dick. Not here, Tyler is across the room.

Oh, fuck, Tyler is across the room. What if he heard Josh dreaming? Did Josh make noises when he was dreaming? About Tyler? Josh, slowly, oh so fucking slowly, because if not slowly Josh might scream, he shifted to look over at Tyler. Who was, thank the gods, sound asleep and resting his beautiful mind.

So Josh has to get up now, he cannot just twirl a magic wand and wait for his dick to fuck off. And the bathroom was just across the hall, so that was a no go. So he sat up, and cursed, because fucking hell, even the slightest movement. But he stood, and he stretched, and he walked to the kitchen. 

Josh shucked his boxers down to his knees and leaned against the kitchen counter, grabbing onto the edge of the sink. He slowly grabbed his cock, pumping it and moaning way too loudly for his own liking, he thought for sure that he had woken Tyler up, but something enticed him to keep going. He continued to stroke, occasionally his hips would stutter forward and he’d moan a quiet “Tyler”.

Which is why Tyler woke up, to moans and groans and what sounded like pleading for help. What if Josh was sick? Or hurt? Or being stabbed? Maybe Tyler was going to be stabbed next. So Tyler speed walked to the kitchen to see Josh hunched over the counter, the moonlight from the black abyss of a window cascading over his shoulders like some kind of art piece.

“Josh? Are you alright?” he called out quietly. Josh moaned quietly but then stopped and froze. “Did you just moan?” Josh turned around to face Tyler. And smirked, “Yeah I,” Josh paused to whine loudly, “I did, Ty.” Tyler blushed furiously and covered his eyes, but peaked anyway. “I guess I’ll uh..go back to bed...huh?” Tyler dropped his hands from his face and hitched his thumb back toward their room. Josh smiled brightly, but then bit his lip and looked Tyler dead in the eyes. Josh made a keen moan and came, smiling happily at Tyler. Tyler though, stood still, erection prominent, and blinked slowly. 

Josh shuffled past Tyler, not bothering to clean up himself. He went and laid on the sheets of his bed, too high off his orgasm to care at all. Tyler followed soon after and laid down on his respective bed. Tyler was awkward and fidgety, while Josh began to doze off. Tyler clears his throat loudly though, and begins to speak quietly.

“That was, uh, pretty hot.”

Josh snorts in response and scratches his stomach.

“Thanks.”


End file.
